Uncommited
by JyBLsKkJJlovers
Summary: 1shoot .. apa arti sebuah komitmen untuk seorang Yunho ? saat kekasihnya Jaejoong menginginkan sebuah komitmen darinya ? Review juseyo gomapta


Author : Bloody rose

Cast. : Yunjae  
Yoosu  
Changmin

Oc. : Jihyun

Genre : angst

Warning : Typo , OOC , Boy X Boy

yang gak suka klik back aja ^^

Happy Reading ...

.

.

- don't say goodbye , you are the only one for me ..

Angin semilir menerpa rambutku .. Sinar mentari pagi membungkus tubuhku dengan kehangatan yang melindungi ..  
"Yunnie .. " Lirihku mencoba menahan rasa yang membuncah keluar ..  
Sakit ..  
Ya sakit .. Tapi bukan sakit karena luka jatuh, atau tergores benda tajam , sakit lebih dari itu , sakit dimana hanya aku yang tau , sakit dimana dia telah menorehkanya dihati ku

Aku kim jae joong akan membalas semuanya , aku bersumpah !

.

.

.

Bar Mirotic,18 april 2009, 23.00 PM

Hingar bingar suara dentuman musik menyemarakan suasana , banyak namja dan yeoja yang menikmati , tidak hanya turun ke dance floor , tapi ada juga yang hanya duduk2 sekedar melepas penat karena aktivitas keseharian mereka

Semua mata sedang terpesona oleh seorang namja ,ya dibilang sebenarnya untuk ukuran namja dia terlalu cantik sedang meliuk2an tubuhnya sesuai irama musik yang menghentak membuat gerakanya sangat erotis  
Banyak para namja sedang menelan saliva ичα dengan susah payah melihat pemandangan yang "wow" , sedangkan para yeoja hanya bengong memandangi wajah cantik , kemolekan tubuh yang berwarna putih bak porselen ,tentunya tanpa operasi plastik seperti mereka ..

"JaeJoong-ah !" Teriak salah satu namja yang sedang duduk disofa , namja cantik itu menghentikan dance ичα dan menoleh ke sumber suara , dia melemparkan senyum manisnya begitu tau siapa yang memanggilnya , perlahan dia menuju namja itu

"Hai junsu-ah .. Sudah lama ? " Tanya jae joong sambil menyalakan rokok dan menghembuskan asap ичα kuat2

"Uhuk..uhukk.. Hentikan jae joong-ah ,, bisa2 kau membuatku ..uhuk2 ..sesak napas"  
Junsu menggerutu kesal sambil tanganya mengibas2 kan ke udara

"Kau juga aneh , ini bar phaboo, banyak asap rokok ,sudah tau punya asma masih aja kesini" ucap jae joong tenang

" Ya ! Paling gak mereka tidak langsung menghembuskanya pada ku " junsu merengut membuat pipinya kemerahan

"Aigooo yeoppo .. " Ucap jae joong gemas sambil mentoel2 pipi junsu

"Ya ! Jae joong hyung ! Kau apakan my princess ? " Teriak namja gembil yang baru saja tiba

"Ckckkckc.. Chunnie-ah , aku suka menggoda istrimu , kenapa kau baru datang ? " Tanya jae joong sambil bersedekap

"Mianne jae joong hyung , yunho hyung menyuruhku rapat tadi " jawab yoochun sambil merangkul junsu dan mencium pipinya sekilas " mianne ya baby su"

Mendengar yoochun menyebut nama yunho , membuat hatinya tidak nyaman ..

"Apakah dia tahu kalian berdua bersama ku disini ? " Tanya jae joong

"Nee.. Sebelum pergi dia bertanya padaku akan kemana, waeyo hyung? " Tanya yoochun heran

"Gwenchana .. Kau mau minum apa chun ? " Tanya jae joong mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hyung .. Sebenarnya kapan kalian akan menikah ?" Tanya yoochun membuat hati jae joong mencelos

"Molla " sahut jae joong lirih , dia bangkit menuju bar memesan minuman

Melihat suasana hati Jae joong berubah yoochun terdiam sambil saling berpandangan dengan junsu yang juga menyadarinya

.

.

.

.

Apartemen Jae Joong, 6 juli 2009, 03.30 AM

"Achh.. Ach.. Fastterr .. Yun..achh"

"Ah Boo.. So hot .. Achh.."

"I'm comee.. Achhh.. Emmpp.. Achhh"

"Together Boo..achhh"

"ACHhhhhhhhhhh..."

Jerit keduanya bebarengan , menandakan mereka telah sampai dipuncak gairah

Dua tubuh saling bergelung mencari kehangatan

Yunho merangkul pinggang jae joong membawa dalam pelukan ичα , dicium kening jae joong dengan penuh kasih , "saranghae boojae"

"Emmm.." Hanya lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir namja cantik itu

Mengira jae joong sudah tertidur ,yunho hanya mengacak rambutnya sekilas dan ikut memejam kan mata , tak berapa lama dia sudah tertidur pulas

Mendengar Yunho sudah tertidur jae joong membuka matanya ,pelan2 dia bangkit menuju balkon apartement ичα, dia hanya memakai kemeja yunho yang kebesaran , membiarkan kaki jenjang ичα di belai oleh angin malam

Dia menggadah menatap langit , memejam kan mata , membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya , tak disadari cairan bening perlahan turun membasahi kedua pipinya

"Yunnie .. "Ucapnya lirih

Sepasang tangan merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang ..

Chuu~

Pipi jae joong dicium lembut oleh Yunho

"Waeyo Boo , kau tidak tidur hem .. Kenapa menangis sayang ? " Tanya yunho sambil membalikan tubuh jae joong menghadap dirinya

Jae joong hanya diam sambil menggigit bibirnya

"Hem waeyo Boo .. Jujur padaku ne "

"Yun.. Kapan kita menikah ? " Tanya jae joong lirih

Paras yunho semula melembut berubah menjadi dingin ,  
Dia melepaskan pelukanya dipinggang jae joong dan bergegas menuju tempat tidur mengambil pakaian ичα dan memakainya dengan cepat

"Yunnie.. Mianne .. Yunn.." Jae joong berlari merangkul pinggang yunho

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu Boo jangan pernah menyinggung hal itu , arraseo !" Ujar yunho menepis tangan jae joong

"Aku tidak pulang hari ini , tak usah menungguku bye !"

BLAMM

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar

Jae joong merosot lemas dilantai , cairan bening membasahi pipinya , digigit ичα bibirnya kuat2 menahan isakan yang keluar ,tapi apa daya , hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit , suara tangisnya menggema diseluruh ruangan apartement yang menjadi saksi bisu atas lukanya ..

.

.

.

"Buka ! Changmin-ah ! "

KRIEEETTT

"Yunho hyung ? Ada apa subuh2 kemari ? " Tanya changmin sambil mengucek2 matanya

"Aku akan tidur disini , kau punya kamar nganggur kan ? " Tanya yunho sambil melenggang masuk kerumah changmin , menghempaskan tubuh ичα di sofa panjang ,  
"Tak usah , disini sajalah , ini juga nyaman " kata yunho sambil meletakan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di sofa

"Waeyo hyung ? Kenapa kau kemari ? Tidak tidur di tempat jae hyung ? " Tanya changmin penasaran

"Anii.. Aku sedang malas , kembalilah tidur changmin-a "

"Arra, arra .. Sebentar kuambilkan selimut, kyuchan sedang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya , jadi gak masalah kau mau menginap beberapa hari hyung" ucap changmin sambil mengambil selimut

Saat kembali changmin melihat Yunho sudah tertidur pulas dengan mulut menganga , changmin berusaha menahan tawa , perlahan diselimutinya tubuh hyung ичα itu

"Aku tau kau sedang melarikan diri dari komitmen hyung, semoga kau tidak akan menyesal melakukan itu"  
.

.

.

Green park ,4 september 2009, 11.00 AM

"Jae joong -ah .. Will you marry me ? "

Jae joong tertegun melihat seorang namja memberikan seikat bunga lily dan cincin ke arahnya

"Jihyun , apa2 an ini ? "

"Aku mengerti jae joong-ah , kau sudah punya kekasih , tetapi kalian sudah 7 tahun berpacaran , sampai sekarang belum menikah , apalagi yang kau tunggu jae joong-ah ? Bisakah kau belajar untuk mencintai orang lain ? Kalau dia benar2 serius dengan mu harusnya dia sudah melamarmu "

"A...ku.."

"Aku tidak butuh jawaban sekarang , aku minta kau memikirkanya , pikirlah baik2 aku menunggu "

"Chaaaa ~ ayo kita sekarang beli ice cream ne .. Vanilla otte ? ". Ajak jihyun sambil menggandeng tangan jae joong , jihyun sangat gembira melihat jae joong yang perlahan2 tersenyum manis, senyum yang sempat hilang karena seseorang ..  
.

.

.

Hospital Seoul , 2 januari 2010, 14.30 AM

**_Dear .. Yunnie .. _**

**_Bagaimana kabarmu ? Baik2 kah ? Aku rasa juga begitu .. Apakah makanmu cukup yunnie bear ? Tidak telat makan kan ? Jangan sampai sakitmu kambuh _**  
**_Saat kamu membaca suratku ini ,aku tau aku sudah tidak disisimu lagi .. _**  
**_Aku hanya bisa berkata "sarangheyo bear , jeongmal sarangheyo dan mianne " _**  
**_Dulu aku mempunyai impian ,aku bisa bersamamu , masih ingatkah bear waktu itu kau pura2 terjatuh karena tak sengaja kusenggol , aku tau itu cuma taktikmu hehehhehe.. Aku pun berpura2 tak tahu , saat itu aku merasa hatiku sudah terikat dengamu , cinta pandangan pertama anii? _**  
**_Satu tahun pacaran kita ,kita lewatkan penuh dengan keromantisan , bahkan chunnie dan junsu selalu menggodaku , changmin tak henti2 ичα mengganggu kencan kita _**  
**_Dua tahun pacaran kita pun sama , menambah rasa cintaku padamu _**  
**_Tiga tahun empat tahun bahkan enam tahun terus bertambah dan bertambah , namun ada satu yang berbeda , junsu dan chunnie mereka memutuskan menikah ,changmin bertunangan,aku iri dengan mereka bear _**  
**_Tujuh tahun kita berhubungan .. Aku mulai bertanya2 apakah aku masih berarti bagimu ? Kau selalu menghindar saat membicarakan pernikahan , tentang komitmen , tentang keluarga ,apa kau tau bear aku merindukan sebuah keluarga miliku .. _**  
**_Bear.. _**  
**_Hari Ini pas universary kita yang ke 8 bukan .. Aku menginginkan cincin tanda ikatan dari mu , namun aku tau .. Aku tak bisa menerima ичα bahkan walau kau memberikanya sekalipun , _**  
**_Maaf kan aku sudah menutupi penyakitku bear , aku tau hidupku tidak akan lama lagi semenjak aku tau aku mengindap penyakit mematikan itu , kanker .. Yahh kanker bear .. Aku begitu menginginkan pernikahan denganmu sebelum aku meninggalkanmu ..untunglah lebih baik begini , daripada setelah menikah aku akan meninggalkanmu , arra .. Sampai hari terakhir pun kau menolak untuk berkomitmen dengan ku .. Tapi aku bahagia bear ..bahagia sekali bisa hidup disisimu sampai akhir hidupku ,dan bertahan yunnie bearku raihlah kebahagiaan mu dan tersenyumlah , karena aku sangat suka senyum beruangku :) _**

**_From : _**  
**_Your love boojaejoongie _**

"Boooooooo!" Jerit Yunho putus asa .. Digengamnya kuat2 surat yang sudah lusuh penuh dengan tetesan air mata ичα ,

"Miannee yunho , aku disuruh memberikan surat itu hari ini,dia sudah tenang di surga ,dihari terakhirnya dia memintaku menyerahkan surat itu dan juga ini" ucap jihyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil pada yunho

"Sebenarnya kami tidak menghianatimu yunho , sampai akhir jae joong hanya mencintaimu , dia sengaja berbohong padamu karena tidak ingin kau berkomitmen denganya kalau tau penyakitnya , dia tidak ingin dikasihani , jujur saat itu aku melamarnya ,tapi ditolak , karena dia sangat mencintaimu makanya dia berpura2 berpacaran denganku "

Ucapan jihyun menohok hati yunho , sekarang yang dirasakan ичα hanya sakit .. Sakit yang bakal berkepanjangan ,sakit yang obatnya sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi , seseorang yang begitu dia cintai , namun tak bisa untuk berkomitmen denganya , yang selama ini dikira telah menghianatinya ,keinginanya hanya satu namun tidak bisa dikabulkanya

Dengan langkah gontai Yunho kembali ke apartement jae joong , apartement yang sudah ditinggalkan yunho sangat lama , namun masih menyisakan aroma dari pemiliknya .. Dibukanya kotak kecil itu , terdapat sebuah cincin ,dia coba kenakan di jari ичα pas .. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum , perlahan dirinya menuju balkon tempat kesayangan jae joong , menggadahkan mukanya menghadap langit sambil memejam kan mata

"Sebuah komitmen untukmu ternyata begitu penting eoh , bahkan disaat terakhirmu aku tak bisa melihatmu boo, apa kau tau boo kenapa aku tidak pernah melamarmu ? Karena buatku itu tidaklah penting , cukup kau disisiku , karena aku yakin kau selalu akan bersamaku , karena bagiku komitmenku adalah saat aku ada ,maka kau ada , saat kau tak ada maka aku pun tidak ada artinya , arraseo ! Joongie phabooya .."

Cairan bening mulai membasahi pipi yunho menjadi sebuah isakan tertahan ,

"Kau ingin komitmen dariku Boo ? Ini lah komitmen ku , kau tidak boleh menyesal arasseo?"

Senyum tersungging dari bibir berbentuk hatinya tanpa ragu yunho melangkah diatas balkon dan menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas balkon , lalu mata ичα terpejam menuju jalan dimana seseorang telah menantinya dengan senyum yang selama ini dirindukanya ..

END

Review juseyo ^^

FF ini pernah aku jadikan salah satu FF dalam Lomba FF yang diadakan oleh salah satu Blog FP YJs ,, tapi kalah .. kekekekeke~ .. minta saran dan kritikan nya ya ^^


End file.
